


Mission Control

by revise_leviathan



Series: that one shameless g-era ot3 au [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, G era, Other, because boy was that a bundle of opportunities, set after that miwa's birthday party thing they did on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revise_leviathan/pseuds/revise_leviathan
Summary: Kai really should have known better than to try and find a private spot in United Sanctuary, especially doing something he already knew Ren was going to take exception to.





	Mission Control

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am here to repair the upsetting lack of content for my ot3 by bringing you self-indulgent shippy shenanigans written between the hours of 2 and 4am

“Thanks for staying to help, Kai-kun.”

After the noise and crowding of Miwa’s birthday party earlier in the night, Aichi can’t help but think his voice sounds a little lonely now in the almost-dark United Sanctuary branch. His and Kai’s footsteps are the only thing he can hear in this low-lit corridor, even though he knows the rest of the cleaners are out there somewhere finishing up.

Kai gives a nod of acknowledgement, but glances over the stack of chairs he’s carrying to give Aichi a sidelong look. “The cleaners would’ve been fine anyway.”

The look that crosses Aichi’s face could almost be described as scandalized, if it wasn’t such an innocent shock. “Eh!? They would’ve had to stay here all night to clean up that mess! I’m sure it was better for us to help them out—what are you smiling about?”

His tone drops into genuine confusion at the end, and Kai turns his head back the other way to disguise the small grin that had crept onto his face. “Nothing.”

It was so like Aichi to offer, and it’s moments like this that make him realise exactly how much he’s missed being face-to-face with him instead of constantly video calling.

Aichi scrutinises Kai for a few moments longer before letting out a little breath of a laugh and facing front again. “We’re almost done, anyway. Look, here’s the room.”

He gestures with the one finger he can afford to spare from the large box of cutlery he’s carrying towards a doorway off to the side. It’s still slightly ajar from when they came by earlier, and Kai steps forward to shunt it open properly with his shoulder so Aichi doesn’t have to. The storage room in this wing is sparsely stocked, and mostly with a variety of supplies for the nearest function room. There’s already several stacks of chairs in one corner that Kai heads for, and Aichi looks around at the neatly labelled shelves until he spots the one to set down the cutlery on.

“Do you think Ibuki-san is the one who made this place so organised?” Aichi asks, with a slight smile. Kai offers a single dry laugh in answer.

“Definitely wasn’t Ren,” he replies, before looking back towards the door. They’ve been working on the party all day, but he doesn’t really want to part ways just yet. And it’s getting late.

He should probably tell Ren, but Kai’s sure he can figure out what might happen in his absence all by himself.

It’s only Aichi’s bemused look that keys Kai in to how long he’s been staring at that door, and he shifts his focus back to Aichi as if it was definitely intentional and not just an obvious lapse in attention.

“Any plans?” Kai asks, though he’s pretty sure he already knows the answer. Aichi, for his part, just smiles and shakes his head, coming to stand in front of Kai.

“It depends on what yours are,” he says, reaching out to take one of Kai’s hands with a gentle grip and a smile.

Kai needs a bit of a moment for the powerful image of cuteness to wear off before he can answer that. It’s long enough to decide that answering properly isn’t worth it right now anyway, and instead he leans forward to kiss Aichi’s cheek. The tiny, surprised squeak is almost worth it of itself, and then Aichi laughs.

“Did you just volunteer to help so we could find somewhere private…?”

Kai gives a noncommittal hum against Aichi’s cheek, though he’s smiling again. “I could’ve done that without helping.”

Only straightening up long enough to shunt the door closed with one foot, he takes Aichi’s face in his hands and presses their lips together. Thankfully, they’ve been doing this long enough now that it’s no longer the confused smash it once was, and Aichi’s initial reservation gives way quickly to an enthusiastic response. They both still taste a little bit like wine and birthday cake, and somehow it’s more intoxicating than the alcohol itself had been earlier. Kai isn’t really paying attention to how long it takes him to back Aichi up against one of the shelves, and Aichi’s hands are clinging to his coat so hard it’s starting to slide off anyway. It’s too easy to adjust his posture a little so it drags the garment off that little bit more easily, and he moves his hands up to Aichi’s shoulders—

“Oh, the cleaners are coming your way. That’s disappointing…”

The room’s intercom lights up with a familiar, cheerful voice that sounds that little bit too innocent right now, and both of them freeze. Kai then very slowly extricates himself from Aichi and looks towards the roof, while Aichi breathes a belated sigh of relief once his thought processes catch up with him. He must already look irritated before he even opens his mouth, because a lazy hum comes through the speakers as soon as Kai spots one of the little black hubs on the ceiling hiding a camera.

“You’re supposed to _smile_ for the camera, Kai.”

He’s sorely tempted to throw something at the camera instead, but Aichi interrupts first, a somewhat self-conscious touch to his smile. “You scared us, Ren-san.”

“You were spying on us,” Kai adds rather mulishly, though he knows exactly what Ren’s going to say five seconds before he says it, since he’d already had to accept it as a possibility much earlier than when Ren’s silky, amused tone comes down the intercom again.

“Did you really think you could whisk Aichi-kun away to a private corner all for yourself? I don’t even need to get out of my chair to see every part of this building. Really, _I_ should be the one offended about you waving tantalising things right in front of my face.”

Kai’s about to answer that with another stubborn argument, but there’s a sound of keys behind the door, and he quickly shoves Aichi behind a shelf.

“Kai-kun, what--?” is all Aichi manages before he hears it himself, and bites his lip. The worst part is that they might’ve been able to front up to the cleaners since Aichi had volunteered…if Kai’s jacket clearly wasn’t halfway to being pulled off and Aichi hadn’t just turned a shade of red stop lights would envy. Thankfully, Ren’s light laughter on the intercom dies out just as the cleaners unlock the door. Kai’s phone buzzes in his pocket a moment later, and he swipes it out as irritably as he can afford to when he can already hear the group near the doorway fanning out to pack away the last few things and clean up the storage room itself.

“If Aichi gets humiliated because of you—” He hisses it out, but is interrupted by a chiding sound from Ren and Aichi frantically tapping at his shoulder to try and get him to quiet down.

“Because of _me?_ Really, Kai?” Ren lets that linger on the line for a few moments before he goes on, in that almost sing-song cheeriness of his. “Don’t worry, I’ll be your mission control. There’s a service elevator in the back where you can make your great escape, alright~?”

Aichi manages an awkward laugh that’s so quiet it’s almost just a breath. “If Ren-san is enjoying it, then it should be fine, right?”

Probably. It’s hard to tell with Ren sometimes, but Kai chooses not to argue as soon as he hears a box bump against the other side of their shelf, instead just dragging Aichi along to the next one. Thankfully, the way they’re sorted means they’re not risking being seen just yet, but Kai is still glancing behind them as he hastens Aichi through just to be sure. There’s definitely a couple of sets of footsteps coming their way, and Kai deliberates on just speaking up and leaving themselves to the workers’ hopeful discretion rather than Ren’s lack of anything resembling it. But the sound of footsteps and possibility of being discovered prompts Aichi to press his face into Kai’s shoulder in another fluster, and it’s to save him the embarrassment that he lets out a hiss of frustration and pulls him forward again.

Aichi doesn’t quite manage to stifle the small sound of surprise it elicits, and the footsteps pause briefly before at least one set starts to approach more quickly.

“Hello?”

Kai could almost swear at this point, but instead he just decides to make a break for it, pulling Aichi around so he’s in front and Kai would be the first to be seen.

“Hey, Kai, you’re ruining the mission…”

The slightly whiny remark from Ren on the phone isn’t particularly welcome right now, and Kai almost just glares a hole through the phone before bringing it up to his mouth to answer.

“Just open the lift. You can do that from there, right?”

Ren hums a little in thought, and Kai’s stomach drops right there. “I don’t know…you might have to wait for it, you know.”

“We don’t have time for—”

Kai stops rather abruptly at the same time as the room does – there’s the lift right in front of them, but it’s still closed and he’s almost certain that’s a keycard scanner next to it. There are very few situations Kai can think of where not being an employee of Ren’s is a disadvantage, but this is surprisingly turning out to be one of them.

“We can’t open it, Ren-san,” Aichi whispers into the phone, glancing over his shoulder as the footsteps keep getting closer. There’s no answer this time, not even any kind of amused reaction, and Kai turns his head towards the phone again with a simmering sort of look.

“He’s screwing with us.” He has to be. Ren is a lot of things, but ready to put his friends’ reputations on the line genuinely for some stupid decision-making isn’t one of them.

Still, he’s already backing towards the lift door as the footsteps keep getting closer.

Three rows of shelves.

Two.

There’s a silent rush of air from behind them, and Kai feels a hand over his mouth a moment before he hears Aichi’s muffled yelp.

“Yoink~.”

They’re both pulled back through the door a moment before it closes and as soon as Kai hears steps pass the last row of shelves, but he doesn’t breathe until the lift is already moving.

And then he throws Ren’s hand off his face with a sharp remark close behind. “You cut it close.”

Ren’s expression is serene as ever, though also faintly amused, and even more so when Kai’s irritation with the situation becomes obvious. “You owed me some entertainment after that, Kai. Aichi was just a casualty.”

With that, Ren lets go of Aichi himself, hand lingering just long enough to stroke against his forelock of hair. “Sorry, Aichi-kun. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

Aichi still looks like he’s suffered a remarkably bad sunburn of the cheeks and ears, but Ren’s comment snaps him out of it enough for him to rather weakly shove at the other man’s chest, head bowed.

“Only if you promise never to do that again!” Aichi’s words tumble over each other a little, and Ren laughs softly, leaning over to brush his hair aside and drop a kiss on his forehead.

“I couldn’t do _that_ particular thing again, that would be boring. Unless Kai really does try to kill me next time instead of just looking like he wants to.”

He slides a glance over to Kai, and Aichi follows the gaze – Kai definitely looks none too pleased still, and Ren sighs theatrically and lets Aichi’s hair drop again so he can take up both of Kai’s hands.

“You know I wouldn’t have let you both get caught.” His tone is genuine for that single sentence before switching abruptly to exaggerated poutiness in that way only Ren can manage. “But at least admit it was really rude to try and have Aichi all to yourself when he’s here for such a short time. You’ve had him all _day_.”

At this point, Aichi just puts a hand over his face to try and cover up any amount of the lurid red blush on it, and gets a decidedly embarrassed “Ren-san…” out before Kai takes over, still looking unimpressed but at least less like he’s considering maiming.

“Warn us earlier next time.”

Ren frowns like that’s something troublesome, but huffs and shrugs once the lift doors open just shy of the door to his office. “If you want to ruin my fun before it’s even started…”

He starts heading down the corridor towards the door before even checking if they’re following him, though he turns back once he notices the footsteps are wrong. Aichi did follow for a few moments, but Kai’s stubborn pause further down the corridor had made him hesitate. Ren’s faux disappointment gives way to a slight curl of amusement to one side of his mouth, the expression almost apologetic (but definitely not quite genuine at that part).

“You wanted somewhere private, right? Don’t change your mind now, Kai~.”

Kai’s expression remains so stony that it makes Aichi try to hide some amusement himself, and Ren sighs loudly, tapping his foot.

“I’m offering you a bed, you know.”

No change. Time to switch tactics.

“I’ll show you where I keep the rope…”

Ren can’t stop himself from smiling at that, even though Aichi looks somewhere between flustered all over again and yet with the look of someone who just heard something completely expected. Kai, however, is unmoved, and Ren offers him his best expressive imitation of a small animal.

“I’ll even sit still.”

Rolling his eyes, Kai pushes himself away from the wall and stalks towards the office door, Aichi following. With a light, amused tilt to his mouth, Ren guides them both in before him, giving Aichi another apology kiss on the cheek before letting him go. He stops Kai just past the doorway as well, but the kiss Ren has for the back of his jaw is sharp with dragged teeth and punctuated with a challenging stage whisper in his ear.

“…If you can make me.”

The door swings closed to the sound of two bodies colliding and the half-hearted protest of the only sensible person in the room.


End file.
